Indian Bank Punch Lines
State Bank and its associate # State Bank of India - The Banker to Every Indian - हर भारतीय का बैंक # State Bank of Bikaner & Jaipur - The bank with a vision - # State Bank of Hyderabad - Modern Innovative, Dependable- आधुनिक, नवोन्मेषी, विश्वशनीय # State Bank of Patiala - Grahak Devo Bhava # State Bank of Mysore - Building on a century of trust # State Bank of Travancore - A long tradition of trust Nationalised banks # Allahabad Bank - A Tradition of Trust - विश्वास की परंपरा # Andhra Bank - Where India Banks - आपकी आवस्यकतावो के लिए # Bank of Baroda - India's International Bank - भारत का अंतर्राष्ट्रीय बैंक ## Nainital Bank # Bank of India - Relationship beyond banking - रिश्तों की जमापूंजी # Bank of Maharashtra - एक परिवार एक बैंक # Canara Bank - Together we can # Central Bank of India - Central to you since 1911 - 1911 से आपके लिए केंद्रित # Corporation Bank - # Dena Bank - Trusted Family Bank - देना है तो भरोषा है # Indian Bank - Your Own Bank - आपका अपना बैंक # Indian Overseas Bank - Good People to Grow with - आपकी प्रगति का सच्चा साथी # Oriental Bank of Commerce - Where every individual is committed - जहाँ प्रत्येक कर्मचारी प्रतिबद्ध है # Punjab & Sind Bank - Where service is a way of life - जहाँ सेवा ही जीवन ध्येय है # Punjab National Bank - The Name You Can Bank Upon - भरोशे का प्रतीक # Syndicate Bank - Faithful, friendly - विश्वशनीय मैत्रीपूर्ण # UCO Bank - Honour your trust - सम्मान आपके विश्वाश का # Union Bank of India - Good people to bank with - अच्छे लोग, अच्छा बैंक # United Bank of India - The Bank That Begins with 'U'- # Vijaya Bank - A friend you can bank upon - आपका भरोसेमंद साथी Other public sector banks # Bharatiya Mahila Bank- Empowering Woman, Empowering India - महिला सशक्तिकरण, भारत का सशक्तिकरण # IDBI Bank - Bank Aisa, Dost Jaisa - बैंक ऐसा दोस्त जैसा Private sector banks # City Union Bank - Trust and Excellance since 1904 # Dhanlaxmi Bank - Established 1927 # Federal Bank - Your Perfect Banking Partner # Jammu and Kashmir Bank - Serving to EMpower # Karnataka Bank - Your Family Bank, Across India # Karur Vysya Bank - Smart Way to Bank # Lakshmi Vilas Bank # RBL (Ratnakar) Bank # South Indian Bank - Experience Next Generation Banking # Tamilnad Mercantile Bank - Be a step ahead of life # Catholic Syrian Bank New private sector banks # Axis Bank # Development Credit Bank # HDFC Bank - We understand your world # ICICI Bank -Khyal Aapka - ख्याल आपका # IndusInd Bank # Yes Bank - Experience our expertise # Bandhan Bank # IDFC Regional Rural Banks in India: Andhra Pradesh # Andhra Pradesh Grameena Vikas Bank (State bank of India) - We are with you # Andhra Pragathi Grameena Bank (Syndicate Bank) - Committed to Rural Development) # Chaitanya Godavari Grameena Bank (Andhra Bank) # Deccan Grameena Bank - (State Bankf of Hyderabad) # Saptagiri Grameena Bank (Indian Bank) Assam # Assam Gramin Vikash Bank (United Bank of India) # Langpi Dehangi Rural Bank (State Bank of India) Arunachal Pradesh # Arunachal Pradesh Rural Bank (State bank of India) Bihar # Uttar Bihar Gramin Bank (Central Bank of India) # Madhya Bihar Gramin Bank - (Punjab National Bank) # Bihar Gramin Bank (UCO Bank) Chhattisgarh # Chhattisgarh Rajya Gramin Bank (State Bank of India) Gujarat # Dena Gujarat Gramin Bank (Dena Bank) # Baroda Gujarat Gramin Bank (Bank of Baroda) # Saurashtra Gramin Bank (State Bank of India) Haryana # Sarva Haryana Gramin Bank (Punjab National Bank) - ग्रामीण विकास हमारी प्रतिबद्धता Himachal Pradesh # Himachal Pradesh Gramin Bank - (Punjab National Bank) Jharkhand # Jharkhand Gramin Bank (Bank of India) - आपका अपना बैंक # Vananchal Gramin Bank (State Bank of India) Jammu & Kashmir # Jammu And Kashmir Grameen Bank (J&K Bank)- Engendering Empowerment) Karnataka # Kaveri Grameena Bank (State Bank of Mysore) # Karnataka Vikas Grameena Bank (Syndicate Bank) - Come with an Idea, we will make it a relaity # Pragathi Krishna Gramin Bank (Canara Bank) Kerala # Kerala Gramin Bank (Canara Bank) - Kerala's own bank Madhya Pradesh # Narmada Jhabua Gramin Bank (Bank of India) - आपका अपना बैंक # Central Madhya Pradesh Gramin Bank (Central Bank of India) - Our Motto - Best Service - हमारा ध्येय - बेहतरीन सेवा # Madhyanchal Gramin Bank (State Bank of India) - सर्वे भवन्तु सुखिन: Maharashtra # Maharashtra Gramin Bank - (Bank of Maharashtra ) # Vidarbha Kokan Gramin Bank (Bank of India) Manipur # Manipur Rural Bank Meghalaya # Meghalaya Rural Bank (State Bank of India) Mizoram # Mizoram Rural Bank (State Bank of India) Nagaland # Nagaland Rural Bank Odisha # Odisha Gramya Bank (Indian Overseas Bank) - Always with U # Utkal Grameen Bank (State Bank of India) Punjab # Punjab Gramin Bank - (Punjab National Bank) # Malwa Gramin Bank (State Bank of Patiala) # Sutlej Gramin Bank (Punjab and Sindh Bank) Puducherry # Puduvai Bharathiar Grama Bank (Indian Bank) Rajasthan # Baroda Rajasthan Kshetriya Gramin Bank - (Bank of Baroda) - The Bank with a vision # Marudhara Rajasthan Gramin Bank - (State Bank of Bikaner and Jaipur) - ग्रामीण विकास का आधार Tamil Nadu # Pandyan Grama Bank (Indian Overseas Bank) # Pallavan Grama Bank (Indian Bank) Tripura # Tripura Gramin Bank (United Bank of India) Telangana # Telangana Gramin Bank (State Bank of Hyderabad) Uttar Pradesh # Allahabad UP Gramin Bank (Allahabad Bank)- सबके हित में, सबके साथ # Baroda UP Gramin Bank (Bank of Baroda) # Gramin Bank Of Aryavrat (Bank of India) - We Serve the Real India # Kashi Gomti Samyukt Gramin Bank (Union Bank of India) - जन जन का बैंक # Sarva U.P. Gramin Bank - (Punjab National Bank) - ग्रामीण विकास हमारी प्रतिबद्धता Uttarakhand # Uttarakhand Gramin Bank (State Bank of India)- उत्तराखण्ड का अपना बैंक, उत्तराखण्ड का उत्तम बैंक West Bengal # Bangiya Gramin Vikash Bank (United Bank of India) # Paschim Banga Gramin Bank (Uco Bank) # Uttarbanga Kshetriya Gramin Bank (Central Bank of India)